One Love of Two Worlds Collide
by MarySari
Summary: Warning: Content contains some adult theme. Femslash between Alice Kingsleigh of Alice in Wonderland and Dorothy Gale of The Wizard of Oz has been inspired by a dream I had, where their worlds collided and the two were forced into a tragic beginning of an end. The story begins with the two reuniting and getting acquainted, all the while their feelings for each other start to emerge
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Author's Note:** This femslash between Alice Kingsleigh of Alice in Wonderland and Dorothy Gale of The Wizard of Oz has been inspired by a dream I had, where their worlds collided and the two were forced into a tragic beginning of an end. The story begins with the two reuniting and getting acquainted, all the while their feelings for each other start to emerge. I hope you enjoy reading my take on these two historically, dynamic, nonfictional characters.

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Every step I take became heavier and every pace of breath was being squeezed out of my lungs. My vision is blurry and I can only see as far as my hand reached out in front of me. I don't know what it is but _something_ or _someone_ that I feel within me was pushing me forward. "_Keep going Alice! Over the hill!" _One foot in front of the other, the smell of smoke was getting stronger and my breaths shorter. I wipe my eyes from the sting of the smoke and cover my face with my handkerchief. As I follow the trail to the top of the hill, in the far distance was a glimmer of green in the skies. _Where am I? The last I remembered was returning to London from Wonderland, have I come back? If so, this is not the Wonderland I had left._ I'm getting closer to the green glimmering light that lain upon the top of the hill. Each step, the light had brightened and my hope amplified.

_One foot in front of the other, Alice!_ Before I knew it I was running to the top of the hill. As I reach to the top of the hill the green light still glimmering, it is all I can see through the terrible smoke. I'm only steps away from it, as I approach it started to dim. I reached out my hand to it, slowly making my way towards it. _Thud! _I jump back and jerking my hand back with the rest of me. My heart racing through my chest _Cough! Cough! Cough! _The smoke is finally getting to me. I hurry and push forward not knowing what was ahead of me and that glimmering light. I reach my hand out again. What I felt was…a wicker basket! _A wicker basket?! What is a wicker basket doing here?! _ Frantic, I felt around and looked into it. It was an enormous basket nearly my height and inside was the green light.

On my tip-toes, I reach into the basket trying to grab for it. _"Almost there, Alice!" _My hand getting closer, a gust of wind swirls around me and the giant wicker basket. I look up to witness the smoke flying away as I watched there was a dark shadow that flew with it. My other hand was still covering my face from the smoke. The wind cleared most of it out. I look back down to the green light. _GASP!_ _Stunned._ There laid an unconscious girl! She wore the green light, what looked to be a jewel around her neck. She seems to look near my age. Her brown hair was in braids and she wore a blue checkered dress, parts of her dress were torn and a cut on her forehead. She was bleeding from her wound. I hop into the giant basket and sat to her right, which was my left. I tend to her wound wiping away her blood with my handkerchief, she was still breathing. More and more of the smoke started to clear.

Curious, I look through the holes of the wicker basket. I can see the bottom of the hill from where I started. The dark shadow appeared again from earlier. It circled the area from where I had awoken as if it were investigating my presences. My heartbeat grew faster and faster at the wonder of its intentions. I look down at the girl noticing my left hand cupping her face and my right hand holding onto hers. My handkerchief was the only thing between the palm of my hand and her fair skin. I caught my breath as she started to move. "Alice, We must go…" she mumbled still with her eyes closed. And with her other hand she took hold of her green jewel necklace. A burst of energy vibrated throughout the lands. Everything around us materialized and was replaced with the sight of luscious forestry. The sun shined through the branches of the Evergreen trees as it set into the horizon. I could feel the warmth of the sun rays seeping into my skin, illuminating the scars on my right arm marked by the Bandersnatch. The sun's beauty captivated my soul. _Oh, how I love and appreciate the simple wonders!_

I turn back remembering where I was. There she lies on the forest floor. _How did we get here? Who is she? And how does she know my name? _I kneeled beside her once again and taking her by her hand.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Miss…? Please wake up!"

She was still breathing and her wound stopped bleeding. _What am I to do? Nightfall is coming near. I haven't a clue where or why I am here. She must have some answers for me. _I place my hand upon her face. She was growing cold and I had nothing to keep her warm with. _Hmm…what can I use to build us a fire? _

In fear that she would be discovered, I carried her near the brushes that cloaked her from any potential dangers and made my way around the forest. Before leaving I had picked handfuls of berries and started counting my paces out. The berries weren't for eating but for marking each tree that I had passed. _I hope these berries don't attract berry-eating-bears! That would be beary bad._ I snickered to myself, laughing at my own silliness.

I made my way down a hillside in hopes to finding a creek. And with my luck I had found it. The creek was big enough to be considered a river. _Maybe it is a river, who knows._ The river stretched out quite far. On the other side I could see more Evergreen trees. The skies were baby blue blended with purples, reds and oranges. The smell of fresh waters and forest trees had rejuvenated my spirits. The sun was setting and the night was blending into the skies. _Inhale. What a beautiful sight to be consumed by! "Alice!" _

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by that voice again. I continued my search for flint stones. I read about them being near creeks that are chalky and either dark grey, black, green, white, or brown in color, and often have a glassy or waxy appearance. _So that is what I am looking for…_ I tread my way alongside the creek scouting the rocks picking up any rock that had matched the description from what I could remember. I had filled my pockets with a few rocks that may be flint and a few others to use for the campfire. _I won't find out if they are actual flint until I get back to her. Speaking of her I should get back! _

I ran as fast as I could up the hill from where I came following the berry marked trees back to where I left the nameless girl. By the time I had reached my destination the sun had faded and only a hint of it was left to light my sights. I empty my pockets that were filled with the stones onto the ground and quickly gathered brushes, branches and leaves to build the fire. I laid the extra stones around the brushes to contain the fire and began to strike the flint stones onto it. Tiny sparks came about but nothing big enough to feed on the brush. Frustrated, I left the pile to retrieve the girl. I found her where I had left her, she was still unconscious. _Poor girl. What has happened to you? Who's done this to you? Has she been poisoned or put under a sleeping spell? _I place my hand on her face once again. _She's much colder than she was before without a fire there's not much I could do. _The only thing that came about my mind was to keep her warm until she woke on her own. I laid myself beside her and slipped one arm underneath her neck while my other arm wrapped around her torso. I held her close to me hoping that my warmth would wake her from her cold slumber.

_It's freezing! Why?! _I open my eyes and found an empty space beside me. Part of me felt uneasy and another part of me seemed to be missing. The pile of brush had been lit just moments ago. _How'd she do it? _ I got myself up in an instant. _I wonder where she headed off too._ I followed my instincts and made my way to the river I had found earlier. Without thinking, I ran to it. For some odd reason, I have a knack for remembering places even if I've only been there once. _Maybe my return trip to Wonderland had triggered such 'skill'. _

Before I knew it I was there again. The moon was full and bright. The moonlight mimicked sunlight but in the most delicate and divine sense any one person could ever experience. The skies were clear and I could see the stars above me. It looked as if someone had spilt glitter across the skies. _It was a blanket of stars! _The moonlight reflected against the calming waters of the river and mirrored the starlit skies. The smell of the fresh water was overwhelming. _This is much more pleasant than the smoke I had endured when I arrived. But where is the girl?_ I halted my wandering thoughts of the sights before me and walked along the shore searching for her. _"Alice! Over here!" _

I was drawn to the vegetation I could see a few yards out near the waters. I carefully strolled my way over to where the voice in my head had directed me. As I approached there laid the blue checkered dress followed by sparkling red shoes and socks that trailed closer to the shore. I reached the end of the trail and there she stood with her back to me, wading in the waters in her undergarments. Her long brown hair, unbraided and wavy ran along her backside. She dipped down where the water was leveled with the ends of her hair, splashing water onto her face with her hands washing away the dried blood on her forehead.

My face began to flush with red and my body temperature rose within seconds. I could hear my heartbeat pulsating throughout my body that struck me at the pit of my stomach. _What could this feeling be?_ My confusion left me in a trance still staring at her bare skin. What seemed like a frozen moment was gone within a breath. I shook myself out of my questioning thoughts and proceeded. _What shall I say to her?_

Choking back any possible senseless phrase my mind could have conjured, "Excuse me… Miss?!" I said quietly, but stern with a hint of anxiety and anxiousness, while trying to conceal my embarrassment that was written on my face. She turned to face me; the green jewel faintly glowed around her neck. I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Alice! You've made it! You found me!" she said with such casualty and excitement as if we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in long while as she finished washing her face.

"Yes. Yes I have made it…I'm sorry…I don't mean too..." before I could finish she interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I was just washing up from my…_our_ unfortunate incident," She said with slight remorse. "You are welcome to join me. And I insist that you do, the water is a bit cold but very refreshing!"

_Speechless. _I didn't know what to say or how to respond to her proposal. _She insisted._

"C'mon Alice! The water's great! It'll do you some good." She said so jubilantly with a smile.

Flustered, my only response that broke out was "I…I can't swim…I'm not…"

"Don't be afraid, Alice! I'm sure you've battled with much more difficult tasks than swimming. And I will be right here with you. I can teach you how to swim if you'd like…?" she said with an assertive tone; awaiting my response, or _compliance_.

Truth is I can swim fine. What I was afraid of were, the questioning thoughts I had subsided earlier and that unexplainable feeling I continue to feel at the sight of her. Her gracious smile and her light brown, amber colored eyes staring at me to make my move.

With minor hesitation, I said, "Before I strip down to my knickers and agree to take a nightly swim with you. You must answer me this."

"Yes? What is it?" she said curiously and puzzled.

"What _is_ your name?" I said with a bit of conviction.

"Dorothy Gale. Originally from Kansas, but my current residence is…or _**was**_ Oz."

"Kansas…Kansas of the North Americas?" I asked in some confusion trying to piece together in my mind how we ended up crossing paths.

"Now, on with the swimming lessons shall we?"

The moonlight casted my shadow onto the waters in front of her and her gaze was still upon me. Gently, she raised herself out of the shallow waters and stood before me. She inched her way towards me her eyes locked onto mine. Instinctively, I shut my eyes tight at the glimpse of her drenched undergarments and raised my hands to cover my face. _Oh, goodness I bet she could see right through me. How embarrassing! _I could hear her footsteps closing in on me. _She's right in front of me I can feel it... _An ice cold touch pressed against my hands. They were her hands removing mine away from my face; still I clenched my eyes to stay shut in hopes of preserving my etiquette. It was the only way I could stop myself from staring. _It's rude to stare isn't it?! _

My heart started to race once more beating faster than ever before. My cheeks and hands were burning with panic. She locked both her hands into my hands. They were cold and wet, but the feeling of her skin pressing against mine sent a relaxing sensation from my hands up my arms and throughout my body. The feeling of confusion began to fade away as I allowed the feeling she gave me to consume me. The tension in my face withered away and followed suit with the rest of my body.

"Alice, open your eyes…" she softly whispered in my ear.

I could feel the cold radiating off her body. _She's inches away from me. One step closer to me and she'd be right on me._ Her hands still interlocked with mine, her grip became firm as if she was signing to me to look. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes. And there she was in front of me with her hair half soaked, her stunning amber eyes glistening in the moonlight. She welcomed me with a warm smile. The green jewel necklace continued to faintly glow.

"There you are, Alice…"

"Hello…Dorothy. Finally a proper greeting, well the closest we've gotten to _proper_." I caught myself grinning.

_This feeling, I've never felt before. It wasn't quite fear, of course I'd know what fear was especially having to have slain the Jabberwocky the last time I was in Wonderland. It was close to fear, borderline fear…it was more…excitement, exhilaration. Happiness. And I haven't the slightest idea, how or why, but all I know is that this feels…right…_

"C'mon along then, dear Alice! It's time you learn how to swim…and! We shall also catch us a fish to eat, maybe a salmon? I had already started the fire back at camp. Do you know how to catch fish Alice? Back in Kansas, we would fish from time to time. I'd go along with my Uncle Henry on his fishing trips. Boy, did that pass the time. We would talk on and on, he'd tell me tales of his childhood. And I'd tell him of faraway places I would one day visit or even live in; I never thought it would have been a different world! Oh my, I've always wanted to catch a fish with my bare hands, but that was never proper for a young lady. But now…Now is the time to do so!"

It seemed as if she hadn't taken a breath between any of her thoughts. She had been nothing but cheery since she woke from her slumber. _I wonder what she had thought when she woke to find me embracing her. Does she feel this way as I do? _

"Miss Dorothy?"

"Yes?"

"If it's time for me to join you in your nightly swim, I shall get undressed now…?"

"Oh, of course. My apologies, dear. I will avert my eyes."

She released her hands from mine and with her she took a piece of me. She turned her back to me. I slipped off my shoes along with my socks and unbuttoned my dress. _Oh dear, what am I doing? I'm down to my knickers and undergarments now… _

"Okay, I'm ready now." I let out a deep sigh.

She approached me once more and took me by the hand, pulling me towards the shore. _She has quite the adventurous side._ I could feel my grin reappearing. I quickly walk closer to her and as I did she locked her hand into mine. Her steps splashed into the water and mine followed. The water was chilly but the feeling of her hand in mine numbed my senses, distracting me from the cold. She pulled me forward, close to her body.

"Now we can really begin our swimming lessons!" she said with such new energy.

"Miss Dorothy, I must be honest with you."

"Yes, My Dear?"

"I…I actually do…know how to swim. It was just that your proposal had caught me off guard and I couldn't fathom exactly what to say to you. I'm sorry, please forgive me? I didn't mean to lie to you." I said with quite shame as I am not accustomed to lying.

"Oh, dear…" she chuckled light-heartedly, "of course I'd forgive you. I'm glad you confess this truth to me. Now we can actually fish instead! Oh I'm so excited!"

I was taken aback by how easily she forgave me. She must have a big heart to be so forgiving. _And to be so wonderfully cheerful especially with all that had happened earlier, with the smoke and all…and being knocked unconscious etc. etc. "Alice!" _

"We must hurry and catch ourselves a fish, the campfire may be out by now." I said with much concern, seeing as to how I do not know how to make a fire with the flint I found earlier. _Maybe she'll light it again, could explain why she's in no rush to get back. _

Dorothy waded further out into the river to increase her chances of catching a salmon. And as she did make her way out there, the green jewel gradually brightened. It seemed as if it acted as a beacon for me to find her or keep track of her. _How will she carry out the task of catching that salmon with her __**BARE**__ hands?!_

"Come, Alice. Follow me. I'll show you how to catch a grand ole fish with your bare hands!" she said with the sweetest disposition. Her eyes locked onto mine, encouraging me to leave the shallow end.

"Is this your first time catching fish with your bare hands? I believe you mentioned earlier that you hadn't done it." I said as I inched myself deeper into the waters.

"Yes! It is indeed!"

"Oh my and how are you to teach me something you have yet to do yourself?"

"Watch. And learn! If you believe in yourself enough, anything is possible. Isn't it true that you slain the Jabberwocky? How'd you manage such a daunting task without ever learning how to do so?"

"You've got yourself a strong point there, Miss Dorothy." I said with a hint of defeat. She did have a good point. _Hmph._

"Point made, My Dear Alice." She looked back and smiled. _How could she have known so much about me when I know next to nearly nothing about her? _

Her adventurous nature and self-certainty kept me on my toes. _I wonder what events she had to encounter that have molded her into whom she is today._ Lost in thought, I was trying to figure this all out in my head. All the while, Dorothy was having a ball trying to scoop up a salmon.

"C'mon Alice, try it!" She shouted with such contentment.

A grin snuck upon my face and I ran to be beside her again. As I suspected the jewel dimmed when I had arrived next to her. _I was right; the jewel does act as a beacon! I wonder what other powers lies within it. It is the very thing that has brought us to this breath-taking refuge. _

"Okay Miss Dorothy, show me how it's done." I looked at her waiting for instructions or some sort of guidance.

"My Dear girl, there's not just one particular method. One must find what best suits oneself." Said with her gracious smile, it almost seemed haunting the way she spoke that thought. _Cheshire Cat. I wonder…has she may be had some encounter with Chess…? Curiouser. Curiouser. It would explain all her knowledge she has of me._

"If I'm not mistaken, Miss Dorothy… You said you'd show me how to catch a fish with my bare hands." I smiled as if I were challenging her words.

She shot a glare at me and a half smile formed in the corner of her lips. I felt like I was a young child again, not knowing whether I was in trouble or _not_ for such a challenge.

"Of course, dear I will show you how _**I**_ would do it."

She bent down and reached her arms into the water. I joined her and mirrored her actions. I watched her closely and as I did she looked up at me. She had a devilish grin on her face and before I knew it her arms came up, water splashing into my face. Instinctively, I ran to put space between us. She continued to splash me as we parted further. I waited for her yards away, exchanging giggles and laughter.

"Oh, you think you got me good don't you Miss Dorothy?!" I exclaimed across the waters with the biggest grin. Her smile was radiating even from a far distance. The green jewel was glimmering again. She ran to me as fast as one could through water. _Just as I thought she would. It's time to retaliate. _I bent down with my arms in the water ready to splash her three times more as she done to me. Her bright green light dimmed again as she got closer.

She was three feet away from me, within range of my splash. I raised my arms and aimed my shot right at her, it didn't stop her from tackling me down. _Now I'm in trouble._ I kept my head up out of the water as she lain on top of me. I propped myself up with both hands trying not to drown myself in the river. She perched herself on my lap, straddling me. Her face, inches away from mine. We were both panting and out of breath, giggling and chuckling. A silence crept in between us. She raised her hand and parted my hair away from my face, landing her palm against my cheek. Her eyes met mine and I was in a daze. _And from what I could see, she was too._

"Hello there again, Miss Dorothy. How…how are you doing on this beautiful night?"

"Much better, now that we're together." She said as she leaned in closer to my face still with her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes afraid of what would happen next. She pressed her lips against mine and I pressed back, my lips sandwiching between hers. _It was my first kiss. _We were disrupted by a bright light that prompted me to open my eyes. It was her jewel glowing even brighter than ever before.

Finally I asked her, "What is this that you wear around your neck?"

"I'd be happy to answer all your questions once we finish the task of capturing our late night dinner. And I'm willing to bet you that you have many questions to ask, we should make quick work of our catch. Once were back at camp…well…we have a lot to talk about."

She smiled and looked at me with reassuring eyes, slipping her hand behind my neck; pulling me towards her. I leaned in and met my lips with hers. My hands found their way to her waist, holding onto her. They traveled further towards her lower back, pushing her closer and into my body. I could feel the pace of her breaths pushing against me.

_I've never felt this alive before, not even being in Wonderland with my friends. This happiness was different. It struck me to the core and into my heart, sending waves of emotions to my soul like a beautiful symphony that would set a cynical man right. And even though it was so foreign to me, it felt familiar like I was returning home. _

I held her for a few moments as we continued to share our sweet kisses. As we parted lips, we were at each other's gaze again.

"It's time we get up now, Miss Dorothy." I smiled as her hand caressed my face.

"Okay…My Dear Alice…" her eyes hinted a bit of dismay, as I caught her expression I placed my hand onto hers and pressed my face against her palm; assuring her that I too, didn't want our precious moment to end.

We raised ourselves up from sitting in the water and began to search for our dinner. Dorothy made haste for the catch. It was getting late; neither of us had planned to stay away from camp this long. It wasn't until then the cold had hit me. And I was freezing! Dorothy hadn't noticed my shivering since she had gotten up in a hurry to head back to the deeper end. _Why isn't she cold at all? Maybe she has some resistance to cold…maybe, but I don't! _ I ran off and back onto the shore hoping that my sprinting would warm me up a bit. I ran further down the shoreline looking for a long stick I could quickly fashion into a fishing spear. _I'm going to make short work of this fishing ordeal. I'm freezing! And most of all…I'm burning with curiosity! She said she would explain everything to me once this task is done and we're back at camp! Hurry Alice! _

In my short sprint, I came across what I was looking for. It was a firm and sturdy branch, the least crooked one of the bunch. I broke off all the tiny branches it had to clear my way and make good use of it. I figured the tip should be somewhat sharp, so I picked up a nearby rock and fashioned a sharp tip. _Well, it was as sharp as I could get it in the amount of time I allowed myself to have; seeing as to how I'm freezing and a campfire sounds delightful…or maybe her embrace will do. That second option sounds more desirable…_

I hurried back to Dorothy making sure my sprinting was keeping me warm…_in the meantime._ I found her bent over in the same spot trying her hardest to catch a fish with her bare hands. _She hadn't noticed I was gone._ I picked a shallower end and an area we hadn't disturbed yet. With my fashioned spear in hand, I was on the hunt. I waited patiently standing there and a few moments had passed. I could hear Dorothy in the background splashing away and grunting after having her catch slip away. Finally, a big salmon approached. It was making its way towards me. _Deep breaths, Alice. Not too soon or too late, concentrate. He's almost… _**WHAM! **I stabbed the poor creature as hard as I could. Continuous splashing followed my hit. _I hope that meant I caught our dinner. _

"Lo and behold! Miss Dorothy! I've caught us dinner! Finally, we shall head back to camp, warm up, eat and rest. For what I can tell, we may need a long rest."

"Oh my, dear Alice! However did you catch that fish?" she bellowed as she ran to where I was.

"No bare hands for me, my love. A fashioned spear!" I grinned with a dash of self satisfaction.

"Oh dear, you've caught a big ole one. We're feasting tonight! We shall make our way back now."

"Oh yes, of course. I can't wait to be next to the fire!"

In one hand, I held onto our salmon friend with the spear still through him and in my other hand holding onto her hand. We made our way to where we left our clothing and shoes. Dorothy had insisted she'd be the one to carry them back. As I were the one to catch the fish, it seemed fair in her mind.

We climbed up the hillside in our drenched undergarments. _Yes we did put our shoes on; I forgot to mention that earlier. _I lead the way back as Dorothy followed behind me with her arms huddling our dresses. We reached the end of the trail and there was our fire starting to burn out. I gathered nearby branches, brushes and leaves to feed the fire. And it began to regain life again. We pulled an old fallen tree over to the fire for a place to sit upon. I sat close to the fire, as close as I could without falling in it. _Oh, how I was freezing!_ I put the salmon over the fire to cook and Dorothy took her seat beside me.

"The time has come for me to hear all about you and why we are here, together. What has happened? What was all that happened earlier when I first arrived? All of that smoke? Why were you unconscious for so long? What happened to you? Were you poisoned? What was that wicker basket I found you in? What was the dark shadow I saw before we were brought here? Has something happened to Wonderland or _your_ Oz? Why have we crossed paths? How did I get here in the first place? And why? How do you know so much about me? Have we met before? And maybe I just don't remember? What is your green jewel all about? What powers does it posses? And why…why am I so drawn to you?"

My mind had just about exploded. All my curiosity had been well overdue and contained for the last few hours. And now my anxiousness had been ignited. My curiosity, hungry for answers was waiting to be fed like a thirsty being in a blistering hot desert without water.

_I'm waiting now…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

"Oh my, My Dear Alice. Love, take a deep breath. Before I answer all of this, I want to show you something. Take my hand," she held out her hand in front of me and I locked mine with hers. The jewel began to glow like it did before.

"Now, watch the salmon." She took her other hand and held her jewel. She stared at the salmon for a moment and in an instant it was cooked.

"Amazing! …What else can it do? And how does it work? You brought us here with it so I know it is capable of much more complicated tasks than cooking a salmon!" I said with much excitement and eagerness, still waiting for all my questions to be answered.

"What I hold in my hand is an Emerald from the Emerald City of Oz. This Emerald posses many powers, some powers of which I do not yet understand. I do know that when I am with you my powers grow stronger. It was bestowed upon me by Glinda the Good Witch of the North after the Wicked Witches were defeated. And how it works seems to be quite simple. All I have to do is think of what I want done as I hold it in my hand."

"My, oh my. That sounds quite impossible, yet what I've gone through in Wonderland…it seems like nothing is impossible. So then, it is magic?"

"Yes my dear, it is magic. And as for all your other inquiries, that wicker basket you had found me in was part of a hot air balloon made by the Tinker Men of Oz. They are kind hearted people, most of Ozian people are. Just like you, Alice." She said with the deepest regards. She continued, "It was built for me to come find you. A message from your world or 'Wonderland' as you call it…had been passed onto us. A disappearing cat with the biggest smile told me of your tales…"

"Cheshire Cat!" I shouted without realizing it. _I was right!_

"Yes, it was he. He said that…our worlds would tragically meet. And that with his evaporating skills he wasn't restricted to neither time nor space…that is why he was able to reach me as you were departing back to London. It seems as though Our World that we come from…Earth, that is…has an alternate world which is Oz and Wonderland. And maybe even more worlds we don't know of…you fell down a rabbit hole while I was lifted into the skies by a tornado. These two worlds share the same plane; it's like the equivalence of different continents or hemispheres of Earth. Imagine…Oz is in the Northern Hemisphere while Wonderland is in the Southern Hemisphere…or…Oz is North America and Wonderland is Europe. He mentioned that time in Oz and Wonderland wasn't the same as it is on Earth. It's almost as though time here, you are lost in it."

"Wow…what else had Cheshire Cat informed you of?" I placed her hand into my lap and held my knees to my chest, listening to her gentle voice.

"He said that I would meet you, that we would be the ones to save the worlds…all three of them; Oz, Wonderland and Earth from the grips of…the Dark Shadow. I asked him how we would accomplish such an intimidating task…he only replied, 'One Love of Two Worlds Collide, Two Heartbeats in Sync Revive'" she looked beyond the fire in deep thought, trying to decipher for herself what Cheshire Cat said to her.

"You're wondering what he meant by that? It is very like him to speak in riddles…hmph…It seems to me that the answer _is_ **US**... Our love of Earth and our alternate worlds; My Wonderland and Your Oz would come to an end? But why…two…heartbeats in sync…revive…" I gazed into the fire as she did, throwing nearby twigs into it.

"Our heartbeats in sync will save us all…?" she quietly added, still puzzled in her own thoughts but she was keen on listening to me.

"How will our heartbeats in sync? …what did he mean by that…" I too was just as puzzled as Dorothy. "Tell me of the Dark Shadow…" I held her hand tighter; bracing myself for what was next.

She paused for a moment, "The Dark Shadow…it was sent here by the Wicked Witches doing. Before they were defeated they casted a spell, in case their bodies were destroyed…their souls would unite and become one entity. When the two were destroyed, all of Oz rejoiced in victory. But none of us were prepared for their plan in the event of their demise. It was a short victory celebrated. Cheshire Cat came to me after I had vanquished the Wicked Witch of the West. And in the very same moment you had slain the Jabberwocky. We had little time to prepare, after hearing his terrible news…the only plan we had was for me to be lifted away in hot air balloon, in hopes of flying my way to you. Before I left in the hot air balloon, Glinda had given me this Emerald. She casted her magic into it and said that its' powers would grow with the love of an honest heart. The Dark Shadow isn't bonded to either time or space, just like Cheshire Cat. I believe that is how he learned of their presence. The Dark Shadow will be the undoing of all worlds."

"How did Wonderland and Oz come into collision? Was it the Dark Shadow's doing?"

"Chess did not disclose that, there wasn't much time for him to tell me more. I think that the Dark Shadow still possesses powers of the Wicked Witches and it has learned of Wonderland and our Earth. We have to find a way to defeat it before it learns that we are **ITS** undoing." She looked up at me and smiled.

My eyes met hers and I was falling into her trance again. I was frozen and could barely catch my breath. Her face grew closer to mine and our lips met. Her lips were soft and voluptuous. Every kiss she struck on my lips, an electric sensation sprung across my entire body. Her hand was still in my lap and I could feel her grip loosen as she brought her body forward, pressing against mine. My inner thighs tingling with a warm sensation at every caress of her hand on my skin. I could feel myself melting in between my legs as her hand inched closer to my undergarments. She brought forth her body even more forcing me to the ground and on my back.

_I crawled on top of her, slipping my body in between her legs. I continue to caress her inner thighs. Our lips still attached and her arms wrapped around me. There's something about her that I just can't help, could it be her piercing icy blue eyes, her wavy blonde hair, or her curious smile? From the moment I heard her name from Cheshire Cat my heartbeats were stolen. And when she found me unconscious every heartbeat was returned to me with a passionate desire to be with her. Being in her embrace makes my heart beat triple time and each beat ripples with waves of shivers throughout my body, vitalizing every part of me that was ever lifeless. I could smell the scent of her hair, an aroma of lavender waters intoxicating me into submission. _

_I've never felt this way about anyone before. This would have never been acceptable back in Kansas. It is completely and utterly forbidden for two women to be to be together intimately. Despite my upbringing, there's no one in the world that could dispute the way that I feel for Alice. She completes me._

I embraced her, while she had herself between my legs. I could feel her weight on my chest. Her knees were holding up the rest of her weight, her arms were underneath me and her hands on my shoulder blades. We parted our lips and I opened my eyes from the bliss I had transcended into. Her amber eyes spoke to me. I could see into her soul and she could see into mine.

"Miss Dorothy…why am I so attracted to you? I've never felt this way before, never for anyone nor ever." I whispered to her while still keeping my eyes on her.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing, My Dear Alice. I've never felt this way about anyone either." She said with her gracious smile and kissed me again.

"How could you feel so right? When we barely known each other? It was only today I had found you unconscious and why were you unconscious for so long?" I had just remembered more of my curious questions I had for her.

"It may be that we were together in another lifetime? Or you and I are meant to be together, despite where we come from and despite that you are another woman. I cannot deny how you make me feel…and I was unconscious for so long because of my head injury. I woke up to find you embracing me. I couldn't have asked for a better way to wake up."

"I think it's time we eat our dinner and get some rest, Miss Dorothy."

In a blink of an eye, she leaned in and kissed me with more passion than before. I could feel her tongue rubbing against mine, while pushing herself on me a lot rougher. She broke the kiss and made her way down to the side of my neck. I could feel her breath brushing against my skin. _Oh how it sent shivers down my legs…_

"Are you sure…you want to…stop…My Dear…Alice…" she continued to place kisses on my neck.

My mind went blank and she was teasing me with her lips on my skin. I held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Dorothy…" I deeply sighed, "We will need our strength tomorrow..." she continued her way down to my collar bone, _oh dear! Focus Alice!_ "We must eat and rest… The Dark Shadow could be anywhere... Don't be hurt by my words, darling." I lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"Yes, dear you are right." Her eyes were still closed after I placed a kiss on her lips. She grinned and opened her eyes. They were glistening in the light of the fire.

We sat up and I grabbed the cooked salmon. Dorothy had her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist as I broke the salmon into pieces for us to eat.

"Say 'ahh' my love," I held a piece of salmon to her mouth ready to feed her.

"Hmmm… thank you my dear," she said with a mouthful and smiled.

We finished our salmon in silence as the night went on, enjoying each other's company. After we finished we got our dresses back on and took a nightly walk back down to the river to wash up. Dorothy wadded in the river while I stayed on shore to wash my hands and face. She seems to love the water and enjoys herself very much. Her emerald glowed brighter than before even when we were apart. From what she said, her powers would grow with the love of an honest heart. _I wonder if it is her heart or mine. _Upon our return to our campsite the fire had burnt out. And an eerie feeling was casted over. I held onto Dorothy's hand and her emerald glowed even more.

"Dorothy, I think we should move our campsite. Don't you feel that? It's an odd and strange feeling…" I said slightly trembling.

"Dear, don't be alarmed. All we need to do is put the fire back on. I'm sure we'd be fine once we got it going again." She said nonchalantly.

"No, trust me it's the same feeling I had before we left the hillside. When I spotted The Dark Shadow…please we must go…" I said with much urgency and before she could reply a gust of cold air ran through. The wind swirled around the campfire and lit itself up again. I looked at Dorothy.

"Did you do that?"

"No dear, we should go now… It's The Dark Shadow!" she frantically shouted.

A creepy voice uttered from the fires, "You think you can run from US?!" the two voices echoed in unison. "Oh, what have we here…Dorothy has found her soul mate has she?!" the voices cackled, "You two will not stop us from taking over all of Oz and Wonderland! And when we are done here, we shall move to your precious Earth!" the evil cackling continued.

The green light grew and consumed us. It shined into The Dark Shadow just as it was about to rush itself into us. The light exploded out with green but at the center of us was a bright white light. It casted The Dark Shadow into the forest.

"We must hurry and leave, Alice! I can't guarantee our safety here…"

I thought of being at the White Queen's palace. It was the last place I felt safe and before I knew it we were there. My hand was still holding onto hers. I noticed that she didn't have to hold onto her emerald this time and that _**I**_ had thought of a place to go to. _Curiouser. Curiouser. It must work with either of us? But we must be holding hands to make it work…? Curiouser, curiouser… _

"Where are we Alice?" Dorothy asked with much curiosity.

"We're at the White Queen's palace…in Wonderland. I had thought of it as the last place I had felt safe. And your emerald brought us here."

"Oh my, doesn't look like anyone is home…"

"We need to find Mirana, the White Queen. She can help us."


End file.
